Reliving Childhood Memories
by liveitup101
Summary: Goku is sent back in time after Namek's explosion to meet... Goku? There will be tonnes of adventures and lots of secrets that Goku is hiding. Will the young Z Fighters figure out his true identity or will they be just as clueless as young Goku is? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"You fool!" roared Goku as he flew from the sight of Frieza's final attempt to destroy the super-powered saiyan. He turned around and pushed a powerful ki wave, strong enough to destroy Namek 5 times over. The frost-demon was incinerated from the blast from the super saiyan.

Goku quickly flew around the ticking time bomb known as Namek. The lush blue fields now flooded with magma from the destructive blow from the so called overlord of the universe which caused the timer for the self-destructing planet to commence. The destructive ball of negative energy thrown by Frieza was created to destroy planets almost instantly, but for some reason the blast never reached the core, therefore, the planet would be left with a slow destruction instead of its instant demise. Fortunately, Goku was given enough time to defeat the nightmare known as Frieza, but there was a big problem. The saiyan has few options for survival because he had no idea where his and Frieza's spaceship could be located.

He flew around aimlessly for a ride home, he eventually stumbled upon a disk shaped vehicle with spider-like legs meant to hold an army of soldiers. He recognized the vehicle because he was healed in one of its healing tanks before, it was Frieza's spaceship. The ship was on the verge of falling off a cliff into a crevice full of lava.

Goku dived towards the ship and threw a small ki blast which tore through the side of the spider shaped vehicle which he quickly flew through. He landed in one of the halls and began running down it in search of the control room, once he found it he blew the door open with another weak ki blast. The super saiyan ran to the control panel which had a wide variety of buttons each which held a certain purpose. Once he found the ignition, he pressed the button once and waited a couple of seconds for the ship to start, but nothing happened. The saiyan pressed the button several more times yet the ship did nothing. "C'mon, start you piece of junk!" he shouted. As Goku continuously try to start the frost-demon's ship, it began to slip off the edge of the cliff and began its descent towards the magma at the bottom of the crevice. "I take it back, you're not a piece of junk, just please work!" yelled Goku. As he continued to try to make the ship start, but to no avail. He finally gave up and flew through the window, effectively shattering it and escaping the spaceship seconds before it was engulfed by the lava.

The super saiyan felt hopeless, he had no way of escaping the planet and no way for him to ever see his family and friends again. He was ready to give up and accept his demise until he saw out of the corner of his eye a small white sphere with a small window placed on a door falling towards the magma. 'A saiyan pod!' he shouted in his head as he swiftly flew inside the ship, closed the door, started the ship, and entered random coordinates because of the lack of time he had. The ship blasted upward at great speeds and began exiting the atmosphere, but the ship was not fast enough, for they were caught in Namek's explosion and were sucked into a rip in space and time created from the sheer power of the explosion. As the ship was beginning to pass through the tear, the saiyan let go of his super form and began to fall into unconsciousness at the sight of the fireworks produced by the planet's explosion and as the world began to fade to black.

It was a beautiful morning and a certain spikey-haired kid was raining to become stronger by travelling the world without the aid of his nimbus cloud. At the moment the monkey tailed boy was on his hands through a forest while dragging a large oak tree behind him which was tied to his torso. The boy was concentrating hard on not losing his balance, but was easily distracted when a fireball crashed nearby and created a small tremor. This caused him to lose his balance and fall down.

"What was that?" questioned the young saiyan as he began walking towards the crash site while still having the tree tied to his body. When he got there his eyes widened in bewilderment at what he saw; there was a long trail of displaced dirt that got deeper the further it went until it reached a medium sized white orb made of metal with a door that had a small circular window meant for whoever was inside to see what was outside. When the young boy approached the ship, he was slightly startled when the door opened. He was further surprised when there was a heavily injured man in the spaceship lying there unconscious. After a couple of seconds the man's eyelids began to twitch and his eyes opened although he seemed pretty groggy and when he tried to get up be flinched from the pain that shot through his body.

"Agh!" shouted the man in pain.

"Are you alright mister? You look pretty beaten up." said the boy concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." reassured the man.

"Hey, do you know where I a-" The man cut himself off when he got a good look at the boy. He had spikey hair just like his and the same monkey tail he had when he was younger, which only meant...'I went to the past!? How did I end up in the past? The last thing I can remember is Namek exploding and … me getting sucked into a rip in space, yup I'm in the past. So that must mean that this boy is me when I was younger, or he could somehow be another saiyan relative, I just hope he's not also evil like Turles and Raditz.' During the man's mental conversation the boy answered the man's cut off question.

"My name's Goku and I'm not sure where we are, I just came here because Master Roshi told me to travel the world to become stronger." replied Goku.

'Yup, definitely me' "Well my name is Go- I mean Kakarot" stuttered Kakarot. 'Phew, that was close. I think I'll keep my true identity a secret' he thought.

"Kakarot? That's a funny name, it kind of sounds like carrot." chuckled Goku.

"Yeah, now that you mention it is kind of funny." replied Kakarot as he was about to scratch the back of his head but flinched from the pain from his injuries and clenched his teeth to hold back a scream of pain. Goku saw the pain on the man's face and decided to help the man out of the pod. Kakarot gritted his teeth together as pain coursed through his body from moving, to him every inch was torture. Once the man was out of the pod, Goku was able to get a good look at the man; he was tall and muscular and had hair almost exactly like his. His shirt was completely torn off, revealing the man's upper body. His pants seemed to be orange but it was hard to tell because of how dirty and torn up they were. His shoes were the only things that weren't torn up. He was also scratched and bruised in almost every place imaginable.

The scream of a little girl echoed through the forest. "What was that?" said Goku.

"It sounded like a little girl." said Kakarot concerned. "We should go and help her." stated the tail-less saiyan.

"What about you, it doesn't seem like you can go that far." questioned Goku.

"Don't worry I can still walk, but I think you should go. I will catch up with you later." said Kakarot as he waved off concern of the younger saiyan.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll see you later." And with that Goku untied the rope around his waist and sped off towards where he last heard the scream.

Once Goku was out of sight, Kakarot collapsed on to the ground from the pain of standing. 'Ugh, I feel awful for lying to him, even if he is me. I just don't want him being slowed down just because I'm injured.' he tried to get up but failed. 'My legs are so sore that I can't even get up.' thought Kakarot. He eventually got an idea and began levitating off of the ground. 'Well at least I have enough energy to fly.' he thought as he began flying in the direction that Goku went at a casual pace.

When Goku arrived where he heard the scream, he saw a giant anthropomorphic tiger wearing warrior themed armor with a sheath which held a large sword that was that was slightly curved upward. The tiger was holding a little girl that seemed slightly older than Goku and had dark brown hair in two separate braids. "Ah! Help! Somebody please help me!" cried the girl. "Shut up girl, nobody can hear you!" shouted the tiger. The giant was ready to eat the girl, it was at that time that Goku decided to intervene and kick the tiger hard in the face which sent him flying for miles. After he kicked the tiger away he quickly caught the girl and held her bridal style until they landed. Once he put her down the girl looked to Goku, astounded by the sheer power the boy used to defeat the giant.

"Are you okay?" said Goku concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, thank you" An idea struck the girl. "Could you please come to my village, your strength could really do some good." said the girl cheerfully.

"Sure, but I've got to wait for my friend Kakarot first." said Goku.

Just then, Kakarot limped into view and Goku and the little girl ran up to him concerned.

"Are you okay, Mister?" said the little girl.

"I'm fine, just a little sore that's all." said Kakarot. "Who is this, Goku?"

"Oh, that's right. I never did ask you what your name was." remembered Goku.

"My name is Chao, what's your names?" asked Chao.

"My name is Goku, and this is my friend Kakarot." introduced Goku as Kakarot extended his hand towards the young girl. She gladly shook his hand and began explaining the reason she needed Goku while assuming Kakarot was unable to be of much help due to his major injuries.

"You see, my village is being terrorized by two men known as Plague and Terror, we called them that for that is what they are to us. When I saw how strong Goku was, I knew that he could save my village from them." explained Chao

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Goku can help out, but I'm afraid I will have to stay here because I'm too injured to help out." admitted Kakarot, knowing he wouldn't not be able to assist them because of his previous battle.

"Well if you want my village is most-likely able to help get you healed, but we will get in trouble from those men if we go now." said Chao, sounding slightly hopeful for the first little bit of her sentence.

"That sounds great! If you want I can wait here while you two head to the village and you can come back when you want me to go back with you." said Kakarot as cheerful as ever.

"That's a great idea Kakarot! We will come back once we free Chao's village. Well, we will see you later. Bye!" said Goku as both him and Chao ran off towards the village, leaving Kakarot all by his lonesome.

'Well, I'm kind of beat. I think I'll take a nap, who knows I might heal faster if I get some more rest.' he thought as he sat down and leaned against a rock formation and slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z**

**AN: I would like to thank everyone for following and favoriting this story. I also appreciate any criticism, this is after all my very first story. I also apologize for this chapter being so late, I expected it to only take 2 weeks at the most, but instead it ended up taking almost a month. Anyways, Enjoy! ;)**

Goku ran quickly while carrying Chao who kept on directing the young saiyan in the direction of her village. At the moment they were going through a small forest of trees which carried no life whatsoever.

"This place is giving me the creeps" stated Goku.

"It wasn't always like this." said Chao. Goku looked to the girl slightly confused at what she said.

"These trees used to be full of life. They carried the most beautiful flowers that smelt so good that you wish you could just eat the air." fantasized Chao, but she paused. "Unfortunately, a drought befell our people and the trees began to die because of the lack of moisture."

They were both silent for a couple of minutes until they reached the outskirts of Chao's village. What confused Goku was that a bell was being rung throughout the village.

"Oh no!" shouted Chao as a look of terror crept onto her face.

"What's wrong?" questioned Goku, not being very fond of being out of the loop.

"They are taking attendance" said Chao, sprinting toward her village with Goku following.

* * *

When Goku and Chao arrived in the obligated area for attendance they were met by two men. The one that kept on calling out names had blue face paint and hair and had similar attire to the tiger Goku had faced earlier. The one that was sitting was bulkier and wore the same armor as the other man except his was red instead of blue. The same went for his face paint and hair. Goku assumed that these were the men that kept raiding the village, Plague and Terror.

"Chao! You got here just in time." said a middle aged man.

"Yes father, I have also brought some help with me." said Chao as Goku approached the man.

"But he is just a boy, he couldn't possibly be powerful enough to defeat them." whispered Chao's father, being sure not to be heard by Plague and Terror.

"He's more powerful than he looks, trust me dad." said Chao confident in the boy's abilities.

"So, what's going on exactly?" asked Goku.

"Plague and Terror are taking attendance." said Chao.

"What's so wrong about that?" asked Goku, unable to see the evil in the men's plan.

"Do you see that gourd over there, beside the man in red?" asked Chao, trying to point something out to Goku.

"What's a gourd?" asked Goku.

"It's a type of fruit. Anyways, there is a bottle up there made from the gourd that is able t-" Chao cut herself off when she heard her name and said, "Here!" as quickly as possible.

"That was cutting it close there little girl. A second or two more and you'd be in the gourd." said Plague as he picked up where he left off.

"As I was saying, the gourd is able to swallow people whole with a mist that comes out and brings you into the bottle. It has swallowed even the strongest warriors; nobody has ever escaped the bottle before. People also say that it's the source of their power, but the only way the gourd can swallow you is if you are called and you don't say 'Here' in time." explained Chao.

As Plague continued calling out names Terror kept his eyes on the citizens of the village. Eventually his eyes landed on a mother that was carrying an infant.

"Stop." said Terror, gaining everyone's attention. "What is the name of that child?" he asked pointing his finger to the mother and child.

"No! Please not my child. He's not able to speak yet, he's only two weeks old." said the mother, hoping that Terror would spare her child.

"Silence!" yelled Terror. "What is the child's name?" repeated Terror.

"Stop it!" said Goku, gaining the attention of the two men.

"What is your name, boy!?" said Plague.

"I'm Goku." said the young saiyan.

Plague began checking a note book which he used to remember the names of the villagers.

"You won't find me in that book of yours." said Goku. "I'm here to stop you from terrorizing these villagers." stated the boy, confident that he would be able to beat Plague and Terror.

"Well boy, you're not the first one to say that." said Plague while approaching Goku. Once Plague was close enough to the boy, Goku took him by the arm and flung him towards a nearby rock. He hit the rock head first knocking the blue armored man unconscious. Everyone was amazed that such a little boy had such strength.

"You little brat!" shouted Terror as he launched himself towards the young saiyan, sword unsheathed and ready to cut Goku in half. Luckily, Goku pulled out his power pole in time to stop the blade from touching him.

* * *

Kakarot's eyes fluttered open to the sight of a calm and dry mountain view that seemed almost like a desert. He felt a little bit better from some of the rest he got but was reminded of his hunger when his bottomless pit of a stomach growled to him. He instantly began sensing for nearby animals that could at least satisfy the saiyan for a while. He eventually found what sensed like a wild boar and went to hunt it down.

* * *

Goku and Terror were still going at it but now they had put away their weapons and began fighting in hand to hand combat with Goku gaining the upper hand. Knowing he would soon be defeated Terror grabbed the gourd and said Goku's name while he was distracted.

Suddenly a strange pink mist escaped out of the bottle and pursued Goku until he was enveloped in the mist. Goku was unable to free himself from the mist as it began bringing him closer and closer to the bottle while shrinking him in the process.

"No!" yelled Chao as Goku was pulled into the gourd and plugged with the cork Terror had. All hope was lost, Goku was their only chance of being freed from these men.

* * *

It had only taken about two minutes to find his prey. Even if he was still injured he was still able to fly at super-human speeds, easily being able to pass the speed of sound. Unfortunately, the landscape seemed almost deserted so there weren't many animals left to hunt for. Luckily, Kakarot was able to sense for the ki of animals that could satisfy his saiyan apetite. As he was sneaking up on a boar, he sensed it. Goku's ki seemed as if it had disappeared. In a panic the saiyan bailed on his prey and flew towards where he sensed the village as fast as his injured body could take him.

'What the heck happened to his ki?!' thought Goku. 'Let's see, if I remember correctly, I saved that girl from those two mean guys, Plague and Terror. I think those are their names, but I can't remember how I beat them though. I guess I will have to figure it out later, but right now I need to help Goku.'

When he neared the village he landed on the outskirts, being sure not to be seen flying. He ran through the village towards where all the villagers' energies were located, including two above average power levels which he assumed to be Plague and Terror. When he arrived in the courtyard he saw two men in armor being treated with dances from some of the young girls in the villages, one of them being Chao, while the other villagers were serving the two men with a feast. When everyone saw him they stared for a moment, with Chao being the most surprised of all, till the man in blue spoke.

"Who are you?" asked the man ready to search through his attendance book once he heard the name, but instead of being answered he was asked a question of his own.

"What happened to Goku?" asked Kakarot, ignoring Plagues question.

"So, you know that troublesome boy huh? Well, unfortunately, he was swallowed by the gourd for misbehaving. If you give us your name you can join him." Said Plague with a devious smile as he held the oddly shaped bottle up for everyone to see. Kakarot's eyes widened at this revelation as he recalled what had happened during his little adventure with Chao.

'I was swallowed by the gourd?! So that's why I can sense a faint amount of ki coming from the bottle. All I have to do is unplug the gourd and then Goku should be free. Piece of cake!' thought Goku, creating a strategy in his head.

"No thanks, but I would appreciate it if you could hand over that gourd of yours though." said Kakarot, hoping he wouldn't have to hurt them in order to get the bottle.

"Ha! Like we would hand anything over to you, you hardly look like you can walk, let alone get the gourd from us." said Terror, observing the man's cuts and bruises.

"Ya, what makes you think you can even challenge us?" said Plague, following his partner's lead.

"I'm stronger than you think." said the saiyan, slipping into a martial arts stance. He had to lower his power level almost as low as he could to match the men's power. He didn't want to beat them up too badly, but his saiyan genes were craving a fair fight.

"If you say so." Terror laughed. "Plague, do you mind getting rid of this nuisance for me?" said Terror.

"It would be my pleasure." grinned Plague. The blue-armored man charged towards Kakarot at high speeds to the eyes of any normal human being. Kakarot swiftly sidestepped and kneed him in the stomach, effectively knocking the air out of the blue armored man. Plague fell forward as he let go of the gourd. Kakarot picked up the gourd, all eyes were on him. Everyone was dumbfounded, even Terror was speechless that his comrade was defeated so easily, especially from a heavily injured man. The saiyan unplugged the bottle. It began to let out a mist without the mention of a name. Out of the mist came Goku, to the surprise of Terror. The red-armored man had assumed that the monkey-tailed boy had been disintegrated by the oddly shaped bottle.

"Welcome back Goku." said Kakarot, greeting his new friend.

"Oh, hi Kakarot, what are you doing here?" greeted Goku, wondering how Kakarot knew he was in danger.

"Oh, well I uh…..was just checking up on you to make sure you were doing okay." said Kakarot, making up an excuse. 'Please take the bait, please take the bait, please take the bait...' repeated Kakarot over and over in his head.

"Well, you came just in time. I thought I'd be stuck in that bottle forever." said Goku, believing the man's reasoning as Kakarot exhaled a sigh of relief.

At this moment, Plague had already gotten up and he and Terror were staring wide-eyed at Kakarot, fearing what the saiyan would do with the gourd.

"So, what should we do with these guys?" questioned Kakarot, gesturing towards the armored men.

"I think we should take attendance." grinned Goku mischievously.

Plague and Terror were frightened even more so when they heard the boy's words, they knew exactly what he was going to do. They prepared for the worse. Goku began saying both of their names at an alarming rate and repeating them in unpredictable patterns. Plague and Terror were trying their best to say "here" at the same rate as Goku. Eventually they both stopped and Plague began counting with his fingers to be sure that both of them had spoken enough to not get sucked into the gourd.

"Ok, so I said 'here' about 16 times and you said it 14 times, but he said my name…19 times and yours…15 times. So that means…?" said Plague, trailing off. Everyone knew what was going to happen. A couple of seconds later a pink mist rose out of the bottle and floated towards the two terrified men. They tried to flee, hoping to escape the mist that was fast approaching, but it was too late. The mist engulfed them and dragged them inside the oddly shaped bottle. Once they were inside Kakarot plugged the gourd with a cork to make sure that Plague and Terror would not escape. Shortly after slightly muffled shouts were heard coming from the inside of the gourd.

"Please! Let us out!" shouted Terror. "We can change! We will do anything you want, ust let us out!"

\- 15 minutes later -

Plague and Terror were now working in the field. They were no longer in their armor, they were instead wearing the same style of clothing as the villagers, though Terror's was red and Plague's was blue. Their weapons were also removed so that neither of them would try to attack the villagers.

"Keep it up boys, you only get to eat as much as you work for!" shouted the village elder from a distance. Goku, Kakarot, the village elder, Chao, and Chao's father were all watching the progress the two men were making on a hill near the field they were working on.

"We would like to thank both of you for freeing our village, is there any way to repay you?" said the village elder as he turned to look towards the two heroes. Chao suddenly remembered their previous plan.

"Oh right! We were supposed to help you get healed, Kakarot." said Chao remembering her promise.

"Indeed, wounds like those must be treated if you don't want an infection. You also look a little worse for wear. I'll go search for some clothing in your size. Chao, take him to one of the village healers." instructed Chao's father, ignoring Kakrot's protests. Kakarot was dragged inside one of the village huts as Chao's father went to search for clothing suitable for one of their heroes.

A few minutes later, Kakarot exited the hut bandaged up. He was also wearing some clothing that Chao's father brought in after he was done being bandaged. He wore a blue and yellow gi with salmon colored wrist bands. He also wore black shoes with a layer of sports tape wrapped around his ankles (Goku's GT outfit).

"Thank you for your hospitality guys, I really appreciate it." said Kakarot, thanking the people of the village. "I wish I could have helped out with your drought problem though."

As if on cue it began to rain. In just a couple of minutes it was a torrential downpour. The people of the village rejoiced, knowing that the drought was over. The elder then spoke. "I think we can manage." he said, responding to Kakarot's earlier question.

"Well, I think I should get going. My master wants me to keep on training." said Goku, ready to depart.

"Wait, why don't I come with you. I can help you with your training" said Kakarot, wanting to join Goku in his journey.

"Well, okay, but what about your injuries?" questioned Goku, not seeing how he could help if he was hurt.

"I'm much tougher than I look. If you want we can even have a sparring match once I'm healed." reasoned Kakarot.

"Really!? That would be awesome!" exclaimed Goku, excited at the thought of fighting someone.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Good luck and have a safe journey." said Chao bidding the two farewell.

"Don't worry, we will." said Goku, reassuring Chao.

"Goodbye everyone!" said Kakarot as the two began to depart.

The two saiyans walked throught the forest near the village but it didn't seem as lifeless as before. There were beautiful flowers beginning to bloom.

The drought had come to an end.

* * *

**AN: Well that was chapter 2, hope you liked it. Please leave a review, writing tips and ideas for the next chapters are appreciated. See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
